Weapons Frog
The Weapons Frog is a frog with square antlers; its tongue tied to the Blacksmith's anvil. How it got there, no one knows. All that we know of it so far is that weapons are stored inside its spacious throat. Weapons Stored in the Weapons Frog (Xbox 360/PS3) Weapons are stored within the Weapons Frog in the following groups: Group 1 # Skinny Sword # Thin Sword # Thick Sword # Pumpkin Peeler Group 2 # Gladiator Sword # Butcher Knife # Half Sword # Carrot # Thief Sword # Gold Sword Group 3 # Dual Prong Sword # Zigzag # Playdo Pasta Maker # Falchion # Pointy Sword # Chewed Up Sword # Fencer's Foil # Barbarian Ax Group 4 # Pitchfork # Curved Sword # Key Sword # Apple Peeler # Rubber-Handle Sword # Mace # Club # Ugly Mace # Refined Mace Group 5 # Fish # Wrapped Sword # Skeletor Mace # Clunky Mace # Snakey Mace # Rat Beating Bat # Black Morning Star # King's Mace # Meat Tenderizer Group 6 # Leaf # Sheathed Sword # Practice Foil # Twig # Leafy Twig # Light Saber # Staff # Wooden Spoon # Skeleton Leg Group 7 # Alien Gun # Broad Spear # Lance # Sai # Unicorn Horn # Ribeye # Kielbasa # Lobster # Umbrella Group 8 # Broad Ax # Evil Sword # Ice Sword # Candlestick # Panic Mallet # Fishing Rod # Wrench # Lollipop Group 9 # Gold Skull Mace # NG Golden Sword # Chainsaw # Fishing Spear # Glowstick # Chicken Stick # Demon Sword Group 10 # Broccoli Sword # Man Catcher # Wooden Mace # Ninja Claw # Buffalo Mace # Electric Eel # Cattle Prod # Scissors Group 11 # Dinner Fork # Cattle Prod # Lightning Bolt # 2x4 # Wooden Sword # Cardboard Tube # Emerald Sword # Hammer Weapons Stored in the Weapons Frog (Xbox One/PC) Weapons in the Weapons Frog have been reorganized based on level from lowest to highest: Group 1 # Thin Sword # Mace # Sheathed Sword # Alien Gun Group 2 # Broad Ax # Skinny Sword # Barbarian Ax # Pitchfork # Wrapped Sword # Meat Tenderizer Group 3 # Twig # Leafy Twig # Wooden Spoon # Fishing Rod # NG Lollipop # Broccoli Sword # Emerald Sword # Hammer Group 4 # Half Sword # Carrot # Thief Sword # Fish # Leaf # Lobster # Umbrella # Wrench # Chicken Stick Group 5 # Scissors # Wooden Sword # Pumpkin Peeler # Zigzag # Falchion # Fencer's Foil # Apple Peeler # Rubber-Handle Sword # Refined Mace Group 6 # Clunky Mace # Rat Beating Bat # Practice Foil # Light Saber # Staff # Kielbasa # Lightning Bolt # 2x4 # Thick Sword Group 7 # Gladiator Sword # Butcher Knife # Gold Sword # Playdo Pasta Maker # Pointy Sword # Chewed Up Sword # Curved Sword # Key Sword # Bone Leg Group 8 # Fishing Spear # Lance # Unicorn Horn # Candlestick # Panic Mallet # Broad Spear # Dinner Fork # Cardboard Tube Group 9 # Dual Prong Sword # Club # Ugly Mace # Skeletor Mace # Snakey Mace # Black Morning Star # King's Mace Group 10 # Sai # Ribeye # Evil Sword # Ice Sword # Glowstick # Demon Sword # Wooden Mace Group 11 # Gold Skull Mace # NG Golden Sword # Chainsaw # Buffalo Mace # Electric Eel # Cattle Prod # Man Catcher # Ninja Claw Gallery Group 1 Original.png|Group 1 (Original Version). Group 2 Original.png|Group 2 (Original Version). Group 3 Original.png|Group 3 (Original Version). Group 4 Original .png|Group 4 (Original Version). Group 5 Original.png|Group 5 (Original Version). Group 6 Original .png|Group 6 (Original Version). Group 7 Original.png|Group 7 (Original Version). Group 8 Original.png|Group 8 (Original Version). Group 9 Original.png|Group 9 (Original Version). Group 10 Original.png|Group 10 (Original Version). Group 11 Original.png|Group 11 (Original Version). Glitch Sword spot.png|The infamous Glitch Sword spot that was exclusive to the Xbox 360 version before The Behemoth patched this and the Level 256 exploit out of the game. Group 1 Remastered.png|Group 1 (Remastered Version). Group 2 Remastered.png|Group 2 (Remastered Version). Group 3 Remastered.png|Group 3 (Remastered Version). Group 4 Remastered.png|Group 4 (Remastered Version). Group 5 Remastered.png|Group 5 (Remastered Version). Group 6 Remastered.png|Group 6 (Remastered Version). Group 7 Remastered.png|Group 7 (Remastered Version). Group 8 Remastered.png|Group 8 (Remastered Version). Group 9 Remastered.png|Group 9 (Remastered Version). Group 10 Remastered.png|Group 10 (Remastered Version). Group 11 Remastered.png|Group 11 (Remastered Version). Howtoplay1.png|The Weapons Frog. 2013-07-19_00002.jpg|Player Blacksmith uses a similar looking frog as his Splash Attack and Air Projectile. Soundtrack Trivia * The Animal Orb Frogglet also resembles the Weapons Frog. * The Weapons Frog is seen with tears in its eyes, suggesting that it is slightly in pain from the rope tied around it's tongue. * It looks small on the outside, but is huge inside, this is likely to save space and leave the level small. * It is not known what the name of the music track that plays in the Weapons Frog. * The Weapons Frog's giant heart can be seen near Groups 1 and 2. * Before Title Update 2 came for the XBLA version of Castle Crashers, there were only 9 groups. * In Final Battle, the Weapons Frog is finally freed from being tied up, but only in this level. See also * Weapon Tiers * Blacksmith * Animal Ark * Downloadable Content Category:Locations Category:Sublevel